cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of Sithis
Brotherhood of Sithis (BoS) is a growing multicolored alliance. It was founded on 1/1/13 Constitution Article One: Admission 1. Anyone who wishes to be a member of the Brotherhood of Sithis must post an application consisting of the following: A. Ruler Name B. Nation Name C. Nation Link D. Previous Alliances E. Why Did You Leave? F. Do you know the Five Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood? 2. An applicant may be exempted from joining the forum and posting an application if given an exemption from the Head Councilman or Councilman of the Interior. Knowing our Night Mother is a requirement. 3. No person in an offensive war will be allowed membership, along with anyone who is an enemy of any alliance, or anyone who has any outstanding tech payments. If you aren't an Elder Scrolls fan, you shouldn't take our names, try to copy our site, or use our Hand. Article Two: Congress 1. Any member of the Brotherhood of Sithis may apply to be in Congress 2. Congress is the general body of the Brotherhood of Sithis. 3. GET YOUR OWN NAME. Article Three: Council 1. The Council has five positions: A. Head Councilman B. Councilman of the Interior C. Councilman of Foreign Affairs D. Councilman of Economics E. Councilman of Defense F. Councilman of STEALING NAMES AND SITE SKINS. 2. Head Councilman is the ruler of the Brotherhood of Sithis. He/she is to oversee the other members of the Council, and to make sure the alliance is moving forward. The Head Councilman, if he/she finds a Councilman is not doing his/her job properly, or is harming the alliance, the Head Councilman may set a vote to expel the Councilman from his/her position. 3. Councilman of the Interior is the lead recruiter and mentor for the alliance. 4. Councilman of Foreign Affairs is in charge of the foreign aspect of the alliance. He/she accepts applications from the membership to become diplomats. So, he/she is also in charge of the Brotherhood of Sithis Diplomats. 5. Councilman of Economics supervises the creation of internal and external trade circles, and supervises alliance tech deals. 6. Councilman of Defense determines what the DefCon level the alliance should be at, deals with Rouges and Ghosts, and, in times of war, sets up defenses for the alliance. 7. A new Council is voted in every four months. To be able to run for a position on the Council, the member must be in Congress for at least one month. After a four month period has past, the following procedure shall be put in place: A. Three days of nominations B. Four days of debating C. Three days of voting 8. During the election process, the Council is still in office, and still doing their jobs. After the election process is over, the new Council shall begin immediately. Article Four: New Alliance Policies/Amendments ' 1. Any member of the Brotherhood of Sithis may propose a policy or amendment at anytime. 2. A policy requires a majority vote in both the Congress and Council to pass. A. The new policy goes into effect after 72 hours of its passing. B. A policy that was denied once may be proposed again after one month. 3. An amendment requires at least an 80% majority in both Congress and Council to pass. A. The new Amendment goes into effect after one week of its passing. B. An amendment that was denied may be proposed again after one month. ' Article Five: Treaties 1. Any member of the Brotherhood of Sithis may propose a treaty at anytime. 2. A treaty requires an 80% vote in both the Congress and Council to pass. 3. To upgrade a treaty, a 75% majority is required in Congress, and a 60% majority in the Council is required Article Six: War 1. Any non aligned nation that raids a member of the Brotherhood of Sithis will be given 48 hours to peace out. If the nation does not comply, they will be put on a ZI list. 2. Any player ghosting the Brotherhood of Sithis AA will be given 72 hours to leave our AA. If they do not comply, they will be put on a ZI list. 3. To declare war on another alliance, there must be an 80% majority in both the Council and the Congress.